


【all叶】玉面公主传（4）

by santong



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santong/pseuds/santong





	【all叶】玉面公主传（4）

“打得好！打他！打洗他！乐乐加油！”  
牛魔王宽阔肩头探出一个唯恐天下不乱的小脑袋，仗着靠山傍身，迫真狐假虎威。  
再看那红孩儿衣衫不整，满头枯草，与铁扇公主交手不过几十回合便败下阵来，嘴里却还逞能，嚷嚷着夫夫二人‘见色忘义’‘不知羞耻’，让铁扇听了扛起法器便又是一通扫射，绚丽焰火朵朵盛开山头，好不热闹。  
“你可歇停会罢我的小祖宗。”孙哲平捞过这还妄图火上浇油的小狐狸精，揽起一条后蹄，从后方拨弄外翻菊穴，将里头滚热阳精疏导出来。  
叶修修为尚浅，虚不胜补，往日他们也只敢细水长流在交媾之时行双修之法，红孩儿这般灌法无异于拔苗助长。  
滚热阳精徐徐挖出，叶修的肚子终于是好受了些，不再火烧火燎。  
这红孩儿的干法着实野蛮粗暴，牛魔铁扇二人赶到之时小狐狸早已被干的通体潮红，小腹鼓胀，趴在地上同母狗一般吐着舌头咿咿呀呀叫唤，撞得直往前爬，煞是可怜。  
“你为何不帮我出气，莫非你不疼我了？”  
小狐狸却是转眼把矛头对准了他。  
孙哲平挑眉，这还怪起他了。  
红孩儿本就性子火爆，你自个戳他痛脚，自食恶果，被拱了屁股也是活该。  
叶修不依，闹着要赔礼，孙哲平理也没理他，取了龙头玉势就捅他穴里九浅一深捣起来，这根玉势乃极寒之地产出的一整块寒冰玉石雕琢而成，极抗火性，中和火毒也有奇效，平日塞着多多益善。  
呼——  
一道流星划破天际，再看那红孩儿已不见踪影，张佳乐甩着胳膊没好气的走过来，瞧见魔王怀里被寒冰玉势插得舒舒服服的叶修就更气了。  
张佳乐：“你可是爽了，我们的要事都被你耽误了。”  
叶修：“？？？”  
孙哲平接话道：“原本我们二人是想为小远寻一门亲事，这次爽约，恐怕对方也认作我们二人没有诚心，这难道不是被你搅黄了好事？”  
叶修迷茫，小远是谁？  
张佳乐一指趴在地上无精打采的避水金睛兽道：“喏，就是大孙的坐骑，避水金睛兽百年才开灵智，两百年修得妖丹，四百年才能化作人形，小远鲁钝，今年已经六百岁了，还未修炼成人样，若能寻到一母兽行双修之法，便能突破瓶颈。”  
叶修听懂了，原来是他把小远找媳妇的事情耽误了。  
那现在要怎么办？  
“姻缘自有定数，小远也没有那个心思，随他去罢。”张佳乐叹了口气。  
孙哲平倒是不着急，解决了红孩儿的事，又抱着小妾骑着坐骑去外头寻欢作乐，山风在耳边呼呼的响，低头便是万丈深渊，吓得他穴儿一紧，不敢再看。  
“嘶……夫人下面这张嘴儿真是贪吃的很，你摸摸，咬这么紧，为夫的鸡巴都要断在里面了……”  
孙哲平抓住他的手就往下带，果真是夹得极紧，穴口竟一丝缝隙都无，只余一圈细腻白沫挂在那深色耻毛之上，粗壮牛鞭则是尽根而没，直戳丹田，要是玉面娘娘真是个母的，现在恐怕早已被搞大了肚皮。  
高空之上，叶修不敢放肆，听话的紧，让他做什么就做什么，叫的更是个销魂蚀骨，虽比不得温香软榻颠鸾倒凤，但这般在外野合也别有滋味。  
经历红孩儿那一次，叶修可算知道相好的好了，乖顺了几日，浓情蜜意更甚从前，野合又算得什么。  
“嗷呜——！”  
正当二人鞍上交战正酣，汁水喷溅之时，牛王胯下避水金睛兽不知为何忽然发难，腰背弓起，踏着祥云左右乱窜，颠的二人前后左右摇晃，孙哲平还好，可怜那梆硬牛鞭还在埋在娘娘穴内，这么一起一伏，肉棒抽至穴口又向前倾倒凶狠钉入，捣得玉面娘娘娇喘连连，竟然就这么尖叫着泄了出来。  
孙哲平见势不对连忙拉转缰绳，口中吁吁出声，避水金睛兽急转直下，一头扎进茂密树林当中……  
“小远这是怎么了？”脚落了地，叶修仍旧惊魂未定，平日小远温顺的很，今日猛不丁的来这一出，实在是匪夷所思。  
“小远如今到了求偶的年纪仍未有婚配，估计是方才你我夫妻恩爱刺激到他了。”  
孙哲平说的漫不经心，仿佛和他一点干系都没有。  
叶修喏喏，他还没忘自己就是那个搅黄了他人好事的罪魁祸首。  
“不如夫人就善心大发帮一回吧。”孙哲平从后面贴近他，扣住他的手说道。  
叶修一脸你在开玩笑的震惊脸，帮谁？小远吗？  
“没什么大要紧的，你帮小远用手泄出来就是，夫人人美心善定然不会拒绝。”孙哲平笑着说道。  
叶修正要回绝，却看避水金睛兽隐忍委屈的模样又不好意思了，孙哲平知道他只是同意了，带着他的手摸上小远胯间兽根。  
兽根自鳞片裂缝中伸出，猩红硕长，其上遍布细小龙鳞，如逆着撸手感则略显粗糙，叶修闭着眼，依偎在孙哲平怀里撸他阳根，初时还觉手感新奇，撸了一阵就酸的不行，而兽根却丝毫没有出精的前兆。  
小远呜咽的叫了一声，用舌头来舔他的足踝，意示他继续。  
“这样真的能出来吗，你是不是骗我？”叶修怒视孙哲平。  
他怎么感觉小远的状态越发不对劲了。  
“唔，或许只能去找头母兽泄欲……亦或者……”孙哲平摸了摸他的屁股。  
叶修吓得一个激灵，不是吧……  
“又有何不可，小远好歹也是上古珍兽，同辟邪，麒麟血缘匪浅，吞了他的初阳，对你的修炼有好处。”  
孙哲平一本正经的说道。  
玉面娘娘乃是山精野怪，凡间伦理一窍不通，只觉得这避水金睛兽体型庞大非他能受得起，硬要他承欢胯下恐怕只能一命呜呼。  
“这好办。”孙哲平口中默念法诀，一道红光打入避水金睛兽体内，片刻，小远山丘一般的兽躯逐渐缩小，四蹄化作手脚，鬃毛化作乌发，不多会一名脸颊绯红，眼眶蓄着泪珠的小郎君便出现在眼前。  
“你是小远？”叶修都不太敢相信自己的眼睛，分明兽型如此威武不凡，怎化作人形就全然无害起来，倒像个富家小公子。  
“呜……”小远看了看自己的手脚，又泪汪汪的看着他，眼中满是情欲。  
“来，自己把腿张开。”孙哲平半命令的说道。  
叶修还未在他人眼前这般浪荡，一时有些放不开，孙哲平干脆替他掰开双腿，让骚穴彻彻底底毫无防备的暴露在外，小远跪爬至双腿间，低下头，小心翼翼的舔了一口那朵还在流着浓精的肉孔。  
舌头带着些许倒刺，舔的叶修酥酥麻麻，还未觉出什么滋味，那可怖的兽根便抵上穴口插了进来。  
小远也倒是听话，孙哲平怎么说他就怎么做，不敢有丝毫的逾越，说插深一寸就不敢后退一分，乖巧的很。  
叶修甚是喜爱，遂趁他低头的间档，亲了一口小嘴。  
小远的脸瞬间爆红，穴中器物涨了一圈不止，叶修措不及防被推倒在地，身下垫着孙哲平的披风倒是也不疼，但也被撞得七荤八素咿咿呀呀的浪叫。  
“周围我设了结界，你且在这和小远玩，我去去就回。”孙哲平不知有何急事，吩咐了几声便先行离开了。  
叶修刚一分神，就被小远咬了脖子，插着鸡巴翻了个身一路咬到后颈，就如和母兽交配一般后入交合，似乎是觉察到主人已经走远，小远胆子大了些，开始在他穴内横冲直撞。  
叶修开始还没觉得什么，越做越觉得小远的声音越发嘶哑起来。  
“神君，我……我忍不住了……”  
？？？  
叶修还没来得及反应，便瞧见支撑在两边的手臂忽然爆出粒粒剔透龙鳞，指节暴突，连穴内那根器物的形状都诡异起来。  
“唔……小远你！”  
孙哲平之前留下的禁制瞬间崩溃，从下方叶修便只感觉头顶忽的黑云笼罩，紧接着便是狂风暴雨一般的肏干，硕大兽根原形毕露，撑得穴肉紧绷，抽插间龙鳞倒刺剐蹭肉壁，虽未见血但也绝非合欢好物。  
“要破了……小远慢，慢些……咿受不住了……疼……呜……太深了哈……哈……呃！”  
玉面娘娘媚骨天生，下意识的放软了身段，撅起屁股随着兽根顶撞腰肢款摆，不多会也得了滋味。  
来来回回约莫百来回，避水金睛兽低吼一声，猩红兽根这才喷涌出精，尽数交代在了肉穴深处，兽根前段横骨暴突，死死卡住肉壁不让精水流出，实乃野兽行径。  
叶修失神的摸着肚皮，兽根泄精之处球般鼓起，像极了怀胎数月的妇人。  
“结束了吧……”  
叶修动了动酸痛的腰肢，正要从庞大兽躯之下爬出，却被小远一爪按住后背，不许他乱动。  
“？？！”  
他这才发现自己的屁股和兽根竟然连在了一起无法拔出，他惊怒的看向已然发泄完毕的小远。  
避水金睛兽恢复了神智，饱含歉意的舔舐他面颊，他们一族本就生育低下，很难寻到同族交配，一旦交媾便要保证母兽百分百怀孕，射精成结少说也要七日才能分开。  
玉面娘娘这才醒悟自己是被孙哲平这厮坑了，顿时心中又怒又恼。  
“不，不要生气了……”小远变回人形，轻舔他唇瓣，好声好气的哄着。  
叶修心想你自己要戴绿帽，那就给你戴个够，遂翻身压上，同小远共赴云雨。


End file.
